The Unexpected Sex Machine
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Midorima and Takao are in a relationship after school one day they go back to Midorima's they end up having sex on the living room couch they move to the bathroom to clean up when Midorima surprises Takao but pining him against the wall and getting kinky.


A/N: I couldn't really think of anything else as a title so that's why it's called The Unexpected Sex Machine hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything otherwise most of the guys would be yaoied by now :3

Takao's POV

I sat in the changing rooms already changed and ready to leave waiting for Midorima to be ready I let out a sigh when he finally stood ready. As we walked out of the school and towards Midorima's house I took his hand in mine smiling knowing he was so tsundere that he would make a fuss. "Takao let go of my hand…"

I smirked and squeezed on it a little "nope I like holding my boyfriend's hand~" he let out a low growl but he didn't complain any more as we neared the house. I walked unnecessarily close to him which he noticed but just ignored. As we entered his house he called out to his parents but got no answer I moved into the living room and jumped onto the sofa as he went into the kitchen "drink?" he asked and I grunted in response.

A few minutes later he appeared in the door way shaking his head at me placing the drinks on the table in front of the sofa before sitting by my feet. I sat up and moved to hug him closely "oi Takao get off," he said irritably. I pouted and bit down onto his neck.

He moaned softly. "Don't be so horrible Midorima! I want to touch my boyfriend and please him." He grunted as he let me slide my hands up his shirt this made me grin at him. "I love you Midorima."

He blushed and turned his head to look at me I took that chance to kiss him before he could say anything when we pulled away he spoke, "I love you too Takao." I was shocked at his reply he didn't normally show his emotions and feelings hence his tsundereness.

I smiled at him and nipped at his earlobe before whispering huskily "I want you…now!" he blushed a little which I found absolutely fucking adorable. He pushed me down on the sofa kissing me deeply. I gripped onto his back as his arousal rubbed against mine making us both moan softly.

I started to strip him as quick as possible happy to see his bare torso. He soon started to remove mine looking rather satisfied when I was naked underneath him. People always thought that Midorima was a thoughtless virgin who knew nothing about sex but I knew better though he does look like he knows fuck all about the wonders of sex he was in fact one of the best people I'd ever had sex with I was amazed.

He was also very kinky as well he enjoyed the thought of getting caught having sex outside or car sex though he would never admit it to anyone only I knew these sorts of things about Midorima. He looked at me with a hungry look in his eyes I smirked seductively making growl sexily.

I rubbed our now free arousals together moaning as we enjoyed the bliss. I think that Midorima had to have the best cock in the world when it was hard it was about nine inches and when it was soft he was still pretty damn big at seven inches he made me feel like mine was tiny compared to his own mass of meat but god I didn't care as long as he pummelled into me with that thick long cock of his.

I moaned louder as he started to rub the tip of his cock against my entrance. I desperately pushed back on him eventually making the head enter me I gasped and tried to push down further to have him thrust into me hard and fast how I liked it. He thrust into my hard and fast as I pushed back greedily onto his cock taking it all in with ease due to how many times we'd done it already. You may not think it but he was a sex machine when he got started.

I wrapped my arms around this green haired gods neck as I pulled him down for a deep sweet kiss. We only parted when it was apparent that we needed to breathe. "G-god Takao…you're so damn…good!" he exclaimed loudly.

I grinned a little though it was a bit distorted as I made sounds of pleasure from the assault. He quickly found my pleasure spot deep inside me hitting with precise accuracy. I was a withering moaning mess now and he only made me fall further into this pit of pleasure when I felt him take my arousal into his hand and pump with in perfect time with his thrusts.

It didn't take me long to cum covering his hand in my hot sticky cum. He moaned as he eventually came deep inside me after my walls contracted around his erection. We sat there panting heavily for a couple of minutes before I finally spoke, "ne ne Midorima we should go clean up before your parents come back…"

He sighed softly pecking my lips before standing, pulling me up with him, to go to the bathroom. "You're right let's go." We happily walked to the bathroom together. He untapped his fingers as I started the shower making it the right temperature for my green haired god knowing that he had to have it at a certain temperature or he wasn't happy.

He stepped into the shower and sighed with relief "perfect as usual, Takao." I smiled at that remark as I got in as well I loved showering in Midorima's house his shower was massive compared to my tiny one.

I grabbed the soap ready to start washing but my plans were foiled as Midorima pushed me against the shower tiles thrusting into me hard and fast making me scream out in pleasure. "M-Midorima..!" I screamed out as he started to place butterfly kisses over my neck and back.

He smirked as he continued to ram his big thick cock into my whole. Now you know what I mean when I tell you that he's a sex machine when he gets started, it's not like I hate it but god its tiring sometimes.

He continued to ram into me as I started to push back against him meeting his thrusts as hard as I possibly could at this particular point in time. He rubbed my now hard cock again beginning to play with my balls. I moaned and came all over the shower tiles panting heavily my walls tightening around him for the second time today. After a few more harder thrusts he came deep inside me again panting into my ear.

We eventually managed to wash and clean ourselves up eventually stepping out of the shower. We dried off and he gave me some of his clothes to wear even though they were a bit big for me. When we got down to the living room we found out that his parents were already back I looked at them a little nervous of what they'd say if they'd heard us in the shower room and from the knowing looks raidiating from them they had done. "Ummm good afternoon Mr and Mrs Shintaro…"

His mum let out a small laugh "good afternoon Takao have fun did you?" she asked teasingly. Midorima couldn't help but let out a chuckle at my flusteredness at his mums question.

"Hey mum is it alright if Takao stays over tonight?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close.

She smiled and nodded "Of course Midorima make sure you two behave a bit tonight I don't want cum soaked sheets to wash in the morning," she said winking at us. I swear to god I couldn't keep the blush from my face I was so damn embarrassed they had definitely heard us in the shower.

He let out a laugh at us more so at me though I loved hearing Midorima laugh as it was rare I didn't like it being at my expense. "We'll behave I promise Mrs Shintaro," I promised gently nudging Midorima in the side as a warning.

She chuckled "please Takao call me Aoi you are my son's boyfriend after all." I nodded smiling a little at getting call my boyfriend's mum her first name.

I really did want to behave for his mum but when Midorima whispered into my ear I couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that ran down my back "Do you really think we are going to go to sleep without doing anything?" he teased "I'm going to fuck you till you pass out tonight."

I blushed the deepest shade of red possible "you dirty little perv Midorima…" I said as I poked him in the cheek smiling a little at him "but I can't wait for it to begin."

He smirked slightly and pressed a soft kiss to my lips as he continued to hold me close. "Good cause I wouldn't have had it any other way." His mum awwwed at our 'cuteness' and gave us her blessings to our relationship she was very happy that her tsundere of a son was happy with me.

The End.

A/N: Hi all please review let me know how I did I know that Midorima is out of character a little but it was too hard to resist. Thank you in advance for reviewing :D


End file.
